


Grimm Holidays Timestamp:  Surprise Visit

by TeamRenhardt



Series: Grimm Holidays [9]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: #SecretSpyNetwork, Adorable Renhardt, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Renhardt - Freeform, Surprises!, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/pseuds/TeamRenhardt
Summary: The amazing and ever-wise @TolieAwake enlightened me on timestamps, so here is a little Renhardt gift for her and our lovely readers!In case you’re unsure what one is…”A timestamp refers to the date and/or time measurement used, usually, at the beginning of a story or chapter, to denote when the events therein occurred. A timestamp fic is a drabble, ficlet or other short story written about some specific time before, during, or after an episode or other story. Timestamps themselves may be as precise as right down to the nanosecond or more generalized, such as ten years later.”This timestamp takes place in our Grimm Holidays universe about nineteen years after the stories we’re currently writing.  I hope you all enjoy this short Renhardt story!





	Grimm Holidays Timestamp:  Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world.

**Spring 2036**

 

Sean looked up from the book he was reading when his phone vibrated.  He saw a text message from Martin Meisner on his lock screen.  He glanced over to see that his husband was engrossed in the task of updating one of his Grimm tomes.  Sean unlocked his phone to reply to Meisner.

Meisner:  Thought you’d want to know that a travel notification just came up for Reed and Lizzie.

Sean:  Thank you.

Sean:  Where are my children planning to go for spring break?

Meisner:  Portland, OR

Sean:  On their way to…??

Meisner:  Portland is their destination.  They are set to arrive on Thursday and return back to Columbia and Vassar the following Saturday.

Sean:  Nick will be thrilled.  He was just saying this morning how much he misses the twins.

Meisner:  I will update if I receive any further information.

Sean:  Thank you.

 

 

*

 

Sean:  I received notification that the twins will be coming into Portland on Thursday.  Can you both come for dinner that evening?  I know Reed and Lizzie will want to see their Oma and Nanna.

Elizabeth:  Of course Sean!  Oh I can’t wait to see my grandbabies!!  It’s been entirely too long.

Sean:  Mother you do realize that Reed and Lizzie are 19 years old now? They have not been babies for many years, much to their Daddy’s dismay.

Elizabeth:  Stop rolling your eyes dear.  They will always be my grandbabies no matter how old they get.

Kelly: Did I miss an email from them letting us all know they were visiting?

Sean:  Their Uncle Meisner likes to keep tabs on travel notifications for Reed and Lizzie.

Kelly:  I will cut my trip to Seattle short so I can be back for the twin’s arrival.

Sean:  One more thing – the twins don’t know that I know they are coming.  I think they want to surprise us.

Elizabeth:  Employing your #SecretSpyNetwork again my dear? **wink**

Elizabeth:  They are so Nick’s children in that regard!  I promise to act surprised!

Kelly:  Nick will be so happy his babies are home!  I too will act surprised.

Sean:  Thank you Moms

 

 

*

 

Sean placed his phone back on the side table and took a moment to study Nick, who was still immersed in updating his encounter with a Bhari Kadama.  Normally one of the more peaceful and gentle Wesen, the elephant-like man was a teacher at one of Portland’s private middle schools that Nick encountered on one of Detective Wu’s recent cases.  The teacher had used his immense strength and massive stature to protect a young girl who was being tormented by several older boys at the school.

“Dare I ask what Wu wrote in your Grimm journal regarding the Bhari Kadama?”  Sean asked with a fond smile.

Nick looked up at Sean and grinned.  “His accounting of the encounter was certainly…informative and included many…colorful…details.  It was probably a good thing Addie gave us a heads up about the teacher being Bhari Kadama so that I was the one who went with Wu instead of Detective Broglia.”

“Of course Adalind would know which of the teachers and staff is Wesen at any school she and Hank would send Nichole to.”

Nick laughed and nodded.  “Typical Addie!”  Nick closed the book he’d been working in and set it down on his side table.  “So, who have you been texting while I’ve been a studiously working Grimm?  **Please** tell me it’s not Wesen Council business that is going to take you out of town _again_.  I have been looking forward to a weekend of just us alone and sans clothing.”  Nick flashed Sean an impish smile.

“No Council business, thankfully.  I sent a message to our Moms to see if they’d like to join us for dinner on Thursday night.  It’s been a while since we’ve all had dinner together.”

Nick tilted his head and gave his husband an inquisitorial look.  “So…catching up with our Moms is the _only_ reason you invited them to dinner?”

Sean couldn’t help but chuckle at Nick’s skepticism.  “Yes, Love.  Spending an evening with family is my only intention when I asked my Mother and Kelly to dinner.”  Not the entire truth, but Sean wouldn’t dream of spoiling his children’s surprise visit.

Satisfied with Sean’s answer, Nick slide his legs onto Sean’s lap and pulled the Eisbiber-made quilt over both of them.  “Thursdays are usually your busier day and I will be in court with Hank all day.  How about we order take-out pizzas from Patty’s?”

“Excellent plan.  Mother was raving about Patty’s newest pizza creation the other day.”

“Oooohhh yes!  Addie told me about it!  It’s a Mediterranean pizza with olive oil, gyro meat, tomatoes, red onions, pepperoncini, feta cheese and mozzarella cheese.  I bet ketchup and pineapple would make it even better….”  Nick picked up his phone and unlocked it.  “I’m gonna text the Moms right now while I’m thinking about it and see what pizza and sides they want!”

Sean gave his husband a startled look.  He hadn’t heard Nick mention the combination of ketchup and pineapple since…  Surely not?  Nick couldn’t be?  Could he?  Weren’t they both getting a bit too old for that to happen?  They’d tried off and on for quite a few years after Reed and Lizzie’s birth, but hadn’t been able to have any more babies.  “Nick?  Is there something you need to tell me?”

Nick looked up from his phone and gave Sean a slightly puzzled expression, which was quickly replaced with a guilty one...  “Uuhh so you heard about the incident with the blindfold and the Balam at Forrest Park?  Monroe promised he wouldn’t tell Rosie…who would tell Addie…who would tell Hank…who would tell you.”   Nick sighed.

Sean responded with a sigh of his own.  “That was not what I was referring to, but now that you’ve mentioned it you may as well tell me the whole story.”

Nick offered Sean one of his puppy dog expressions before beginning to explain how an afternoon of training in the woods with Monroe involved a blindfold and a Balam…

 

 

*

 

Nick placed the pizzas, wings, and cheesy bread in the oven to keep warm while they waited for Elizabeth and Kelly to arrive before going in search of his husband.  He knew Sean had arrived home first because his car was already in the garage when Nick pulled in.

“Sean?”

“Upstairs, Love.”

Nick made his way to their bedroom where Sean was in the middle of changing from a suit to jeans.  Nick’s eyes grew dark as he took in his husband’s bare chest.  He walked up, wrapped his arms around Sean’s neck, and began kissing along Sean’s jaw as he spoke.  “You know…our Moms…probably won’t be here…for another half hour…or so.  Dinner is…warming in the oven…so we have some…free time to do _something_ with…”

Sean ran his hands down Nick’s arms before resting them on his hips.  “As tempting as that suggestion is, you know both of our Mothers are prone to early arrivals and forgetting to knock.”

Nick sighed and laughed.  “That is very true.  I think I’ve had enough mother-interruptus over the years to last me five or six lifetimes.  That is _almost_ worse than twin-interruptus…”

Sean pulled his husband into a hug.  He wasn’t exactly sure when their children would be arriving to surprise them and he was not fond of twin-interruptus as Nick started calling it when thirteen year old Reed learned to open **locked** doors as his Zauberbiest powers started manifesting.  There would be plenty of time later for spending hours thoroughly exploring his husband’s body.  Something he never tired of doing, even almost twenty years into their marriage.  Twenty years.  That anniversary would be coming up in just a few months.  Time to start planning something.

“Sean?  Hellllooo?”

Nick nipped at Sean’s bare chest with his teeth to draw his husband’s attention back from whatever thoughts had made him smile that smile that Nick knew was only for him.

Sean glanced down and smiled.  “I’m sorry Love, what were you saying?”

Nick chuckled.  “I was agreeing that being interrupted by our Moms or the twins is not high on my list of desired outcomes to making out with my sexy husband.  Then your attention drifted away…”  Nick raised an eyebrow at his husband, obviously expecting Sean to explain.

“I was thinking of how much I adore spending hours thoroughly exploring your body.”  Sean leaned down and began to kiss Nick, who opened his lips to allow Sean’s tongue to duel with his own.  Sean’s hands moved slowly from their resting spot on Nick’s hips to his back so that he could pull his husband closer.

Nick started backing them towards the bed.  Once he managed to get Sean to sit on the edge of it, Nick straddled him – all while not breaking the amazing kisses he was enjoying.

“Sean?  Nicholas?  Are you boys decent or should Kelly and I enjoy this lovely smelling food from Patty’s without you?”  Elizabeth’s voice carried from downstairs, but it didn’t take Grimm hearing to hear her.

Both men sighed as Nick slide off Sean’s lap and attempted to fix the hair he knew was mussed while Sean picked up the shirt he’d laid out when he came upstairs earlier to change from his suit.  “What was that you were saying about our Mothers being prone to early arrivals and forgetting to knock?”  Nick asked as he rolled his eyes and headed downstairs to greet their guests.

 

 

*

 

Nick walked into their den to find the Moms sitting and enjoying a glass of wine.  “Mom!  Elizabeth!  So happy you could come over tonight.  It seems like we haven’t have a family dinner in ages.  Too bad the twins aren’t here.”  He gave each of them a hug before heading into the kitchen to remove dinner from the oven.

Sean appeared in the kitchen as Nick was taking the last of the food out.  “Here, Love let me help you.”  Sean waived his hand and the boxes floated from the counter and into the dining room where Nick had already set out hot pads.

Nick moaned quietly at the sight of his husband using his ‘biest powers.  “That never gets unsexy!”  Before Nick could continue, his Grimm hearing picked up car doors closing in their driveway.  He looked at his husband.  “Did you invite anyone else tonight, Sean?”

Sean shook his head.  “I’ll go check it out.”  He kissed Nick deeply before walking towards the front door.  As he neared the door it burst open and in came his twins.

“SURPRISE!”  Lizzie yelled, grinning up at her Papa.  Reed was close behind her, carrying their luggage.

At the sound of his children’s voices Nick ran into the hall.  “Lizzie?  Reed?  When did you get to Portland?  Why didn’t you tell us you were coming so we could pick you up at the airport?  When did you get so tall?”  The questions came in quick succession as Nick pulled both of the twins into a hug.

“Liz and I thought it would be fun to surprise you guys.”  Reed said smiling at his Dad.

“Well, we are certainly surprised.”  Sean said.

Lizzie tucked a lock of her curly brown hair behind her ear and looked between her parents for a moment, her green eyes calculating whether or not their plan to surprises their Fathers had succeeded.  “Who told you Papa?  Uncle Meisner? Uncle Hank?  No, let me guess Uncle Drew created some new computer program to track us?”

Sean pulled his daughter into a hug.  “My spy days are long over mon cœur.”

Sensing a brewing argument between her son and granddaughter, Elizabeth stepped forward.  “Now that your parents have gotten to love on you both, how about some hugs for your Oma and Nanna?”

Reed and Lizzie took turns greeting and hugging Elizabeth and Kelly.  Sean turned to Nick when he heard him sniffing.  He placed his arm around Nick’s shoulders.  “Are you ok, Love?”

Nick brushed a few tears away. “I’m just **so** happy to have our babies and our Moms here tonight!  I don’t know why I’m so emotional all of a sudden.  I haven’t been like this since…”  Nick’s eyes widened as he looked up at his husband in shock.  Nick gave their Mothers and the twins a quick glance before he pulled his husband back into the kitchen.  “Sean!”  Nick whispered in a slightly panicked voice.  “We are going to see some of that Männlich Schwangerschaft zaubertrank!”

 

To be continued…

Oh come on,

You knew this was coming ;-) 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram…say hi!  
> @TeamRenhardt @TolieAwake


End file.
